Two Friends In The Dark
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: Two friends that have know each for a long time. One day Jehu gets hurt. What will happen? NO FLAMING! OR MEAN REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

One day, at Sea High School, a brunette was getting stuff for class. He had two toned hair and golden eyes. He wore a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. Then a bluenette ran into him. He had teal hair and orange eyes. He wore a a pair of red shorts and a red tank top.

"Sorry, Haou!" the bluenette said.

"It's okay, Jehu," Haou said.

"I was in a hurry," Jehu said.

"It's okay," Haou said.

Jehu was happy to have Haou as a friend. _I wish we could be more than friends, _Jehu thought. He got on his feet and tripped over his stuff. He landed on Haou and he groaned. He looked and wondered why. Then he looked and saw his knee was rubbing a… important area.

"Jehu… get off me please," Haou moaned.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Jehu said.

_Fuck my desires!_ Jehu said to himself. He hated acting like that. He wanted Haou to himself. He knew he was selfish, but hey his life. He wanted Haou to himself, but he knew Haou wasn't gay. Like him. They could never be together.

If Haou was gay Jehu would have asked him out a long time ago. He wished he would stop being selfish, but he couldn't help it.

"Let's go. We'll be late. They'll think we raped each other," Haou joked.

Jehu began to laugh. The two decided not to go to school. They skipped. They went to the park and had a good time. They went to the ice cream shop and they both got strawberry. The two went back to the park and the water shined with the moonlight.

Haou stared at Jehu. His teal hair glittered in the moonlight. His eyes were closed and he let the light drench him. He loved the moonlight hitting Jehu. He was beautiful. He hoped Jehu was gay liked him. He would be heart-broken if Jehu rejected him.

Jehu loved the feeling of the moonlight washing over him. He opened his eyes and saw Haou was staring at him. He giggled and he snapped Haou out of his thoughts.

Haou saw Jehu and stopped thinking and just stared at the beautiful bluenette. Jehu was falling asleep and he laid on Haou. Haou began to blush at the closeness. He let the bluenette lay on him and he relaxed.

Jehu soon fell into the darkness of sleep. He laid on Haou and didn't even know. Haou looked at the bluenette and wondered how long it would take the bluenette to remember that he was sleeping on him.

After a hour it was 10:00 pm. Haou shook Jehu and he groaned. He shook him again and he woke up. He looked at Haou and yawned.

"What happened?" Jehu asked cutely.

_Damn he so cute, _Haou thought. "Well you fell asleep on me," Haou said.

"I did?" Jehu said still cutely.

"Yes," Haou said loving the cuteness.

"I didn't know how tired I was," Jehu said and laid his head on Haou's shoulder.

"Come on. We need to get you home," Haou said.

He helped Jehu up and then the two went to Jehu's house. Jehu's parents died when he was five. They were millionaires. So he bought a house and Haou was his friend so they stayed together. After a few years Haou bought his own place. Jehu began to beg to go to his place.

Jehu never saw Haou place because… he had a few issues. He had beer at his house and his roommate, brother, is a drug person and Haou to do it too. Jehu was the one who told him never to touch that stuff. He never wanted to hurt Jehu.

"PLEASE!" Jehu begged.

"OKAY! I'll take you to my place," Haou said giving in.

"Yay," Jehu said.

Haou text his brother:

_Clean the place up! We're having guest. I mean it! Clean the place!_

Jehu tried to see who he was texting and he ended up falling on Haou. He blushed and said sorry and forgot about the text.

Haou's brother was cleaning the place and then he looked and saw Haou and a hot bluenette. He cleaned faster and he hid the drugs and beer. When that was done, Haou knock on the door.

"Hey, Haou," Haou's brother said.

"Hey. What's up, man?" Haou said.

"Nothing much. Who is the hot dude?" the brother asked.

"Jehu. Nice to you," Jehu said.

"Nice to meet you too," Haou's brother said kissing Jehu's hand.

"Ya… Well Jehu why don't you go in my room and I'll meet you up there," Haou said and Jehu said yes and went up stairs.

The second Jehu was out of ear shot Haou pinned his brother against the wall. He looked pissed. His brother could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Haou asked.

"What kiss his hand? It is polite, isn't it?" Haou's brother said and Haou could smell the beer.

"Jehu! We are going to your house," Haou called.

"Okay," Jehu said after he found a picture of Haou is his room.

He went back down stairs and saw his brother on the floor picking at a necklace. They went to Jehu's house and Haou looked back at his brother. It is a bad idea to take Jehu back there.

His brother couldn't be trusted. He was a sex freak. He wanted it all the time. He brought a girl home one day and Haou had to put ear plugs in to stop the sound of moaning from entering his head. A week later that girl came back to the house and said she wanted to rape his brother.

His brother was stupid. He knew his brother was always stupid but not that stupid.

His brother's name is Judai. The drug and beer person.


	2. Chapter 2

Jehu walked in his house and was glad to be home. He sat in a chair and Haou sat in one too. This place was like heaven. Jehu stared at Haou and wondered if his brother was a drug person. The place was a mess anyways. He tripped and landed on Haou.

Haou felt Jehu's knee in between his legs. He moaned. Jehu looked and got off. When he did Haou pulled him back down on him. Jehu blushed and saw he was holding him because a knife was at his feet and it was pointing up.

He looked at Haou and he let him go and said he was sorry. _Goddamn it! I need to be careful,_ Haou thought looking at Jehu who was getting the knife. It was his knife. The one his father gave him. Jehu began to cry and he dropped the knife. Haou held him as he sobbed.

"Jehu its okay," Haou said.

"HE IS GONE! HE LEFT ME ALONE!" Jehu said sobbing.

"Jehu…" Haou said and he couldn't take it anymore.

He kissed him. Jehu eyes snapped open and he looked at Haou. He slowly closed his eyes and sank in. He fell to the floor and the knife cut Haou back. He didn't feel it. He started to feel Jehu's sides. He stopped and then he felt the cut in his back Jehu saw it and got the first aid kit.

The two boys were silent as he patched him up. Jehu saw another scratch and he pulls Haou's shirt higher up. Haou was in panic. If he saw the scars from fighting he would never let him leave. He had a ring match in an hour.

"Hey Jehu," Haou said.

"Yeah?" Jehu said forgetting about his back.

"I have a boxing match in an hour. So would you like to come?" Haou asked.

"Sure," Jehu said.

"Lets go," Haou said.

They headed to the dock. Haou whistled and a boat came. He told Jehu to get in. He did and they went to Haou match.

The other fighter that was fighting him was huge. He looked at Haou and smiled.

"Well, well, Haou Yuki," the other male said.

"Hey! Killer! Good to see you," Haou said.

"That my stage name. Call me Nick," Nick said.

"I won't go easy on you," Haou said.

"Me neither. Good luck and see you in the ring," Nick said.

"He will kill you," Jehu said.

"Nah. I have been through worst," Haou said.

"What?" Jehu said looking at him.

Haou got ready and when he got in the ring he had to take his shirt off. When everyone saw Haou scars. Even Jehu. He stared in shock. He saw all of them. Haou got ready and then the match began.

"Hello everyone!" the ref said.

"Welcome to the Boxing Match," ref said.

"Here are the fighters," ref said.

"Killer!"

"YAY!" everyone said.

"Next, the Blind Kill!"

"YAY!" everyone said.

"FIGHT!" the ref said.

Haou threw a punch and nailed Nick in the jaw. Nick hit Haou in the stomach. Jehu gasped at that. He hit the floor and he didn't get up.

Right when the ref said 1 Haou got back to his feet. Nick nailed him again and he hit the rail. He spit blood out of his mouth and then Haou hit Nick in the stomach. Nick gasped and held his stomach and asked for a minute.

"May I have a blindfold?" Haou asked.

"Here," ref said handing him a blindfold.

Jehu understood why he was the Blind Kill, he needed to use his other senses. He listens and heard Nick come over to his side. He nailed Nick and he hit the rail and didn't get up.

The ref said 3 and it was over. Haou was the winner and then he went to Nick. He looked up and he asked for help. He said yeah and helped his friend up.

"BLIND KILL!" a voice said.

"Yami Lee?" Haou said remembering an old enemy.

"Ring. Now," Yami Lee said.

"Whatever. I beat your ass once, I beat it again," Haou said.

Yami Lee got in the ring and so did Haou. He forgot that he didn't have his blindfold and he wasn't paying attention and the match was about to begin when Yami Lee hit Haou before the match begun. Doing so mess with him because he was still hurt from his last match. He went and hit Yami Lee in the chest and he coughed up blood.

Yami Lee hit Haou in the center of the chest, where the heart is, and before he hit the ground he hit him in the back where all of his scars were, then he hit the ground and moaned in pain. The pain lasted until he passed out. It was a foul. Jehu got up and looked at him and asked someone to call a doctor.

Nick got a doctor to come. He started to pant in his passed out state. Jehu began to cry. Haou was at the hospital and he had a short and not deadly heart attack. He was in a knock out state so he would be asleep for the trip home. When he woke up he was at Jehu house. He looked around. He saw Jehu was lying next to him and he had dried tears on his face.

He wiped them away. He hated seeing him in tears. Then he remembered what happened. He was going to kill Yami Lee. He didn't know his real name and he kept it a secret. He was an idiot. He was going to die for this. Haou remembered he took his blindfold off. He felt like an idiot.

Jehu woke up and hugged his best friend. Haou hugged him back. Jehu began to cry again. His friend was okay. He stopped and looked into those beautiful golden eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jehu asked getting out of the trance.

"Yeah," Haou said getting out of his trance.

"Well, you had a short heart attack," Jehu said still worried for his friend/crush.

"I'm fine. Calm down. I just need some sleep. I'll get my stuff and go home," Haou said.

"You sure? You could crash here," Jehu said and he really want to say this: 'Oh no your going to stay here away from that house at lets I can get it clean.'

"Really? Sweet!" Haou said.

"Okay. I'll show you your room," Jehu said.

"Nah. I'll just sleep with you," Haou said and he felt stupid. They may have done it when they were kids. Not as teens.

"Oh. Okay," Jehu said feeling uncomfortable.

"Lets go," Haou said.

Jehu went to his room and it was a mess. He cleaned it and Haou was kinda comfortable in the room. Even if all the butlers tell him not to go his room with out permission.

Jehu got his shirt off and Haou blushed and gasped. He was working out and he had scars all over his chest and back. He walked up behind him and ran his finger along one of the longest scars on his back. Jehu moaned a little in pain. It was the most painful scar.

"What are you doing?" Jehu asked moaning.

"Where did all of these come from?" Haou asked.

"My step parents did this to me before I moved out at 14," Jehu said.

"Dang, they most hurt," Haou said.

"They do," Jehu said.

"Well, I'm guessing you saw my scar," Haou said.

"Yeah I saw them," Jehu said.

"Yami Lee gave all of them to me beside the longest one on my back," Haou said.

Jehu looked at him in surprise. He never knew he got those from boxing. He put on his night shirt and got in the bed. It was a soft mattress and Haou laid next to him and he was out in a second. Jehu giggled and fell asleep.

The next morning Haou was up early and he got his stuff. He left a note for Jehu. He went to his house and, of course, his brother trashed the place.

"Hey! Dumbass! You home?" Haou called.

"Who are you calling a 'dumbass'?" Judai said when he came down.

"You that's who," Haou said and went to his room and it had Judai's stuff.

"Get this stuff out of my room right now," Haou said.

"Okay, bossy. What happened to you yesterday?" Judai asked.

"I got my ass beat without my blindfold. That's what happened," Haou said helping his brother clean.

"I was talking about you being at Jehu's house. I saw your match. It was on TV," Judai said.

"Oh- WHAT?" Haou said as he ran down stairs and turned the TV on.

"Tonight at the Boxing Ring famous fighter the Blind Kill lost a match," the reporter said.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! This match wasn't a real match, BITCH!" Nick said.

Haou turned the TV off. He laughed about what Nick said. Then he went back upstairs and a girl walked passed him. She walked out the door. Haou went to Judai and asked. Judai said she was cute and he wanted to have sex with someone.

Haou shook his head. Judai was the most stupidest brother on the face of the earth. He finished his room and he crashed on his bed. He went to his bag and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" the ref said.

"Hey ref it's the Blind Kill," Haou said.

"Ohh. So how you want to fight?" the ref asked.

"Yami Lee. Make sure I have my blindfold this time and make sure everyone is there," Haou said.

"You got it!" the ref said and hanged up.

"I will kick your ass for what you did," Haou said.

He got his stuff and went to the boat to meet Nick. This match will be one Yami Lee will never forget...


	3. Chapter 3

Jehu heard and got ready. His brother stayed at the house even though he was bored he refused to let his brother come. He said he would be home tonight and he hugged him.

Yami Lee heard and was there in a second. He got his stuff ready when he felt a punch hit him in the stomach. He coughed and gagged. He looked up and he saw the Blind Kill. He was wearing a blindfold. He was toast if he let the Blind Kill hit him again.

He moved away and Haou smirked. He could feel him moving back. He was moving out of fear. Then Jehu showed up. He looked at the ring, Haou took his boxing gloves off, and he looked at Yami Lee.

"Get over here and fight! You said you wanted to get back at me. So do it. I'll give you one free shoot," Haou said in an evil tone.

"Why should I believe a mad person like you?" Yami Lee said in a weak tone.

"You said you wanted to get back at me. Go ahead. Do a hit and see what will happen," Haou said in a more eviler tone.

"I will get you. Just not now or here. I'm out of here," Yami Lee said.

He grabbed his stuff and he went to the boat. He was going to pay Haou a visit tonight.

Haou hugged Jehu and Jehu was so happy that Haou won. Haou looked at him and he was inches from Jehu's lips. He looked at Jehu and Jehu closed the space between them and they kissed. Haou pushed Jehu against the wall and he Jehu wrapped his arms around Haou neck and Haou wrapped his arms around Jehu side.

Jehu lips Haou's tongue and Haou sucked on Jehu's tongue. Then Haou licked all over the inside of Jehu's mouth and his hand went under Jehu's shirt. He began to rub his chest and Jehu moaned through the kissed. They finally broke the kiss and they looked at each other.

"Haou… I …. I…." Jehu said.

"I love you too," Haou said and he hugged his new boyfriend.

Jehu hugged back and they went to the boat. Haou said that Jehu could crash at his place. He looked at his phone and his brother, Judai, said he wouldn't be at home. Haou thanked god for his brother not to be there.

They got there and they crashed in Haou room. He laid down and Jehu laid next to him and they went to sleep. A few hours later at 12:00 Yami Lee open the door to his house. He looked at his enemy.

He got the knife he was using out and right when he was about to kill Haou Jehu woke up and stopped it. Yami Lee was pissed. He took the knife and cut Jehu's arm. He screamed. Haou woke up and saw Jehu. He saw all the blood his boyfriend had on him and he looked up and saw Yami Lee. Yami Lee took off. Haou took off after him. Jehu held his arm.

He found the band aids and he patch his arm up and then he cleaned the blood away. He went to close the door and then Judai walked through. Jehu was wondering what he was doing and then he smelled beer. Judai looked Jehu up and down. He licked his lips and he walked up to Jehu. Jehu backed up. He tripped and he fell on to the bed. Judai got on top of him and pulled Jehu's shirt up and began to rub his chest.

"Stop it! Get off!" Jehu said.

"Don't think so beautiful," Judai said.

"GET OFF!" Jehu said.

Judai then took out a pair of hand cuffs and hand cuffed Jehu to the bed. Jehu gulped and began to struggle. Then Judai took off Jehu shirt. Then Jehu started to scream. Then Judai took some tape and taped Jehu's mouth shut.

Then he started to kiss Jehu's chest. Jehu tried to get him off but it didn't work. No matter what he tried. He pushed and kicked and then Judai grabbed Jehu's members. Jehu gasped and he began to hate Judai.

Then Judai ripped the rest of Jehu's clothes off. Then he sucked on Jehu's members. Jehu screamed through the tape. He knew this was only the start of the pain.

:Back with Haou:

Haou caught Yami Lee and he beat him to a plump. He was walking home when he heard screaming. He ran back to the house and he ran in his room. He pulled Judai off of Jehu and he threw his brother against the wall. Judai was knock out and he laid there.

Ran in the room and he saw Jehu panting. He took the tape off and the hand cuffs. Then Jehu hugged Haou and began to cry. Haou got Jehu's clothes and helped him get dressed. Jehu laid against Haou's chest. He felt safe now in the arms of his lover.

They got Jehu's stuff and Haou got his stuff too and went to live with Jehu. It was a good idea too. A drunken dude showed up and he asked for Judai. Haou punched him and Jehu grabbed his arm and they took off in the direction of Jehu's house.

Once they got there Jehu laid on the couch and he winced in pain. Haou helped him up and Jehu and Haou hit the floor. Jehu was in a lot of pain and couldn't move. Haou got up and picked Jehu up. Jehu held on to him and wish that what happened at the Yuki brothers house never happened.

Jehu was then put down on his bed and Jehu looked at him. They were in the room and Jehu was helping unpack. Then he winced again and Haou put him on the bed.

"Hey!" Jehu said.

"You stay in bed. I'll unpack," Haou said.

"But I want to help," Jehu protested.

"No. I want you to relax. You been through enough in one night," Haou said.

"Okay," Jehu said and laid down.

"Good," Haou said.

He finished unpacking and he laid down by Jehu. He pulled him close and Jehu snuggled close. He wished that he didn't leave Jehu alone. This was all his fault. _No its not my fault its Yami Lee, _Haou thought was ready to kill him when he got his hands on him.

Little did Haou know that Jehu's arm was bleeding and Jehu was hiding it from him. He cleaned it and put fresh band aids on. He went down stairs and then he saw on the couch was Yami Lee. Jehu was seeing thing is what he was thinking, but he wasn't Haou came down and he saw Yami Lee.

He was pissed. He was going to kill that fighter and make him pay for hurting Jehu. He looked right and then left.

"Where is Jehu?" Haou asked.

"You mean him?" Yami Lee said showing Jehu on the couch with a gun pointed at his head.

"Let him go," Haou said

"Why? He is so cute," Yami Lee said licking Jehu's cheek.

"You are dead," Haou said.

"We are going to settle this my way. If not Jehu is dead. Okay?" Yami Lee said.

"Okay. Just let him go. He has been through enough in one night," Haou asked.

"Okay. Let him go," Yami Lee said. They let him go and he ran and hugged Haou. Haou was happy to have him in his arms.

"Where are we goanna do this?" Haou asked.

"The old wear house. that's where we'll have this. See you there," Yami Lee said then he and his goons left.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Haou asked when his answer was a kiss.

He pushed Haou on to the couch and he licked everything in Haou mouth. Haou pushed him off and asked again. Jehu said he was hurt then he showed his arms. He said the first time he did this he hurt his right arm. His left was just now with the same knife. Haou looked at them and he thought this. _You are dead, Yami Lee. I will kill you. So I hope you like hell cause that's where you are going._

Haou helped him patch up and Haou went to his bag and grabbed something hadn't touched in years. His father gave him this in case something would happen to him. His father was the famous T.O.M.B.D. Which stands for Take Out My Bad Dad. He was ready to fight if it met he would get to protect Jehu. He hugged Jehu and they went to bed. Then early in the morning he went to Nick's and he practice his moves and tried to do some of his dads moves.

Nick said yes and he started. Like the tombstone and the tombpiller. The tombstone was when he slid on the floor and catch your enemy feet and pull them down and elbow them in the stomach. The tombpiller was get them in a head lock and crack their shoulder.

Letting them know you will win and not them. He was going to prove he earned the title the Champion. He was going to kill him for what he did to Jehu. He would do it for his dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Haou got home 5 minutes before he had to go. He saw himself in the mirror. He was a lot more muscle now. Jehu came down and hugged him. Happy he was home. Jehu looked at Haou and he smiled. He asked if he should come. Haou told him not to. Then a bluenette that looked like Jehu came down stairs.

"Uhhh," Haou said.

"Oh! Johan this is Haou. Haou this is my brother Johan," Jehu said.

"Nice to meet you," Haou said.

"Yeah. You too," Johan said as he continued to look for a song to list to on his iPod.

"He can be nice and it scares me," Jehu said.

"I got to go. I'll be home soon. I love you," Haou said to Jehu.

"I love you, too. Be careful," Jehu said.

"I will," Haou said.

He went to the wear house and there was Yami Lee.

"Okay before we start I at least should know your name," Haou said.

"Okay. My name is Atem," Atem said.

"That is a stupid name," Haou said.

"Let your fist do the talking," Atem said.

Then Haou got out a blindfold and put it on. He got in the ring and put on his gloves. Then a bell sounded and Haou used Tombstone. Atem was thrown off his feet. He got up and then Haou used Tombpiller. Then Haou grabbed Atem and threw him out of the ring and he hit the wall. Then bell rang and Atem lost again. He hated to lose.

Haou grabbed his stuff and he went home. Johan was playing video games when Haou came in and he saw the twin.

"Hey! Where's Jehu?" Haou asked.

"He's in his room," Johan said.

"I just wanted to know. You're a little rude," Haou said.

"I never said I was nice. Did I?" Johan said.

"No, I guess not. I know you would get along with my brother," Haou said.

"Brother?" Johan said and paused the game. Got him, Haou thought.

"Yeah," Haou said.

"What's he like?" Johan asked.

"I can't tell you. You'll have to find out for your self," Haou said.

"You're no fun," Johan said.

"Hey. Your not flirting with my boyfriend, are you, Johan?" Jehu said.

"HELL NO!" Johan said.

"Good. Cause he's mine," Jehu said.

"You're sick," Johan said and it wasn't an insult. He was sick.

"Jehu what's wrong?" Haou asked."He grabbed the whiskey bottle and drank out of it. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't let me," Johan said.

"Idiot," Haou said quietly.

"I don't feel good," Jehu said and ran to the bathroom.

Haou listened and he heard the noises when someone is throwing up. Jehu stayed in there all night. Haou woke up at 10:00 in the morning and went to the bathroom and found Jehu. I walked up to him and he felt my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw me and he hugged me. He started to cry and I was wondering why. I was about to ask when he went back to the toilet and he threw up again.

"Jehu? Are you okay?" Haou asked.

"I thought you got hurt last night," Jehu said getting up.

"I did and he said you drank whiskey because you were worried about me," Haou said.

"I didn't know. I thought it was water," Jehu said.

"Wow. Well, I have to go to my house and get a few things," Haou said.

"Like what?" Jehu asked.

"A few clothes and other junk. Johan wants to meet Judai," Haou said after the lie.

"Oh. I hope he likes him they are a perfect couple," Jehu joked. Haou and Jehu started to laugh because it was true the two were alike.

"I'll be home later," Haou said.

"Okay. Be careful," Jehu said.

"Lets go," Haou said to Johan.

"Alright," Johan said.

"Your a little weird," Haou said.

"Okay," Johan said.

They walked about a mile and they were at Haou house. He knocked on the door and Judai opened the door and he hugged Haou. He asked him where he's been.

"I was at Jehu's," Haou said.

"You scared me," Judai said then he saw Johan.

"Who is that?" Judai asked pointing at Johan.

"Jehu's brother. I thought the two of you would be a perfect couple," Haou said.

"Well, hello," Judai said to a surprised Johan.

"H-H-Hi. I'm Johan," Johan said in a love struck idiot tone.

"I'm Judai. You know your kinda cute," Judai said.

"I am?" Johan said.

"Yeah," Judai said rubbing Johan's stomach with the shirt over it.

"Uhhh," Johan said then he moaned.

Haou looked and saw that Judai was rubbing his stomach. Then he grabbed Judai and pulled him in the house. Which was a mess. There were cans, shirks, shirts, and other things on the floor.

"You are dead. I will kill you for what you did to Jehu," Haou said in the evil tone that scares the living hell out of Judai.

"What did I do?" Judai asked.

"You raped him," Haou said very pissed.

"I didn't know," Judai said.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Johan asked.

"Just fine, angel," Judai said wrapping his arm around Johan's waist.

"Okay," Johan said blushing like he was in hell and it was 100 degrees.

"Well, maybe I should get to know you better," Judai said sliding his hand down to Johan's belt.

"Maybe we should go home Haou," Johan said and followed Haou back to the house.

"Good idea," Haou said. He walked up to Judai and whispered something Johan couldn't hear.

"I'll try," Judai said.

"Hey Johan. Stay here. He said he would try not to be sexual. So will you give him a chance?" Haou asked.

"Okay. I'll give him a chance. Where are you going?" Johan asked.

"Going to get Jehu. We are going to clean the house up," Haou said.

"Okay," Johan said.

Then Haou took off and Judai went back in the house. He remembered what his father did to him. The raping, the beating, and everything he began to cry and Johan hugged him. Judai began to sobbed into Johan's chest.

"Judai tell what happened when you were a kid?" Johan asked.

:Judai's POV; Also a Flashback:

I was eleven when I came home from school and Haou was watching TV. Then he went to Jehu's house and Dad pulled my hair and dragged me to my room. He punch me in the gut and I hit the floor. He kicked me in the stomach harder with each kick. I was covered in my own blood and he just laughed.

I asked him over and over to please stop. He began to r-r-r-rape me. That I don't want to get into that. He beat all night and then one day Haou caught him beating me up and he took a picture and he called the police. They came and he said that my brother had no proof. Then they showed him the picture and he tried to get to me but Haou protected me.

After a few years I became mean and cruel like him. I drank all the time and got drunk and I always took drugs to ease the pain I had.

:Normal POV; End of Flashback:

"That's terrible!" Johan said and he hugged Judai and Judai began to sob into Johan's chest.

Judai looked at Johan and his eyes held pity. Judai couldn't help it and he kissed Johan softly. Johan didn't pull away he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Judai's neck and Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's waist. Little did he know there was a wound on Johan's waist and he flinched. Judai pulled away right away and felt the spot again.

Johan looked at him and let him know to stop. He did and he pulled Johan's shirt up and he saw the giant cut that went around Johan's waist.

"Where did this come from?" Judai asked.

"I-I-I…. I cut myself! Jehu was hurt, my mom was dying, my dad was dead… I couldn't stop myself. The second I saw the knife I grabbed it and cut my waist," Johan said.

"Johan…" Judai said.

He stared at the bluenette and he knew Johan was in as much pain he was in. Johan hugged Judai and began to sobbed into his chest. Johan started telling all of his secrets. That when he was sad he drank and always got drunk. He took drugs to ease his pain.

Judai was about to cry. For some reason he never knew that a person could be just as screwed as him. He hugged Johan and told him to let it all out.

Johan began to tell a lot of personally things. Like when he was a kid he always smoked. He drank at the age of eleven. He took drugs at the age third-teen. He was done and he looked at Judai. Judai hugged him and told him a few things about him.

Like when he was eleven he started to take drugs and at the age of four-teen he began to drink. When he was five-teen he raped a girl and Johan began to ask why. He told Johan because he was drunk and was on drugs.

"Man, the tow of us had a horrible childhood," Johan said.

"I agree. We did," Judai said.

"So I guess were going out?" Johan asked.

"Yeah. I would say yes," Judai said.

Out by the window was Haou and Jehu. They listen to the whole thing and now they were happy their brothers were happy and smiling. They walked in and said lets get cleaning. They began to clean and Johan and Judai still had one secret they didn't say.

They both broke out of prison.


	5. Author Notice

Okay guys I'm going to rewrite this story but if nobody wants to tell me to then it'll get deleted.

I'll either update if someone wants me too, but if not then I'll just delete this.

**Please review if you want me to keep going.**


End file.
